Virginie Ledieu
[thumb|190px|Virginie Ledieu [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/ledieu_virginie.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Virginie Ledieu est une actrice et directrice artistique française, née le 2 août 1960 à Casablanca. Très active dans le doublage, elle est notamment célèbre pour être la voix française régulière de stars américaines, comme Meg Ryan, Anne Heche, Alyson Hannigan ou Drew Barrymore. Elle est également connue pour avoir été la voix du personnage Saori, la princesse Athéna dans les séries et les films d'animation Saint Seiya. Virginie Ledieu est aussi connue pour son rôle dans la série télévisée Plus Belle la Vie de 2008 à 2010. Biographie Virginie Ledieu est la fille de Marion Game et Philipe Ledieu. Mère de deux enfants, avec Patrick Raynal. Performante dans le doublage, Virginie Ledieu est la principale voix française des actrices Alyson Hannigan et Maria Bello, ainsi que l'une des voix principales de Drew Barrymore (avec Laura Préjean) et Meg Ryan (avec Martine Irzenski). Elle est connue également pour être la voix française de la princesse Athéna dans les Chevaliers du Zodiaque (version animée du Manga Saint Seiya). Virginie Ledieu a joué la mère de Virginie Efira (qui jouait son propre rôle) dans la série Off Prime, diffusée sur M6 en mai 2007. De 2008 à 2010, Virginie Ledieu a joué dans la série Plus belle la vie, le rôle d’''Agnès Revel'' (nouvelle rédactrice en chef de La Dépêche Marseillaise, mère de Raphaël Cassagne (Audric Chapus) et de Sybille Cassagne (Coline D'Inca). Théâtre * 2011 : Embarquement immédiat de Gérard Darier, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre Trévise * 2014-2015 : Tous des malades de Jean-Jacques Thibaud, mise en scène Alex Goude, tournée Filmographie Cinéma * 2007 : Contre-enquête : Charlène Kraus Télévision * 1984 : Au théâtre ce soir : Un parfum de miel * 1984 : Au théâtre ce soir : Le Diable en personne * 1984 : Au théâtre ce soir : Pomme, pomme, pomme * 1996 : L'un contre l'autre :'' La voisine ''bon chic bon genre * 2003 : Julie Lescaut épisode 5 saison 12, Hors la loi de Bernard Uzan : Mère de Florise * 2005 - 2010 : SOS 18 : Mireille * 2006 : Le Maître du Zodiaque : Une médecin légiste * 2007 - 2008 : Off Prime : La mère de Virginie Efira * 2008 - 2010 : Plus belle la vie : Agnès Revel * 2009 : Diane, femme flic (épisode "L'enfant du désir") * 2011 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Murielle (épisode "Mon patron est un escroc") * 2012 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Diane (épisode "Mon mari fait une croix sur notre vie") * 2012 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Mme Ledert (épisode "Agressée par son patron") * 2013 : Scènes de ménages : Une amie de Liliane qui vit mal le départ de son fils. * 2013 : Julie Lescaut : Béatrice Ducastel (épisode "Tragédie" de René Manzor - saison 22, épisode 3) * 2013 : Lanester : Hôtesse d'accueil hôpital * 2015 : Alice Nevers, Le juge est une femme Doublage Cinéma Films * Meg Ryan dans : ** Top Gun : Carole Bradshaw ** L'Aventure intérieure : Lydia Maxwell ** Mort à l'arrivée : Sydney Fuller ** Presidio, base militaire, San Francisco : Donna Caldwell ** The Doors : Pamela Courson ** Flesh and Bone : Kay Davies ** À l'épreuve du feu : Capitaine Karen Emma Walden ** Addicted to Love : Maggie ** La Cité des anges : Dr. Maggie Rice ** Vous avez un mess@ge : Kathleen Kelly ** Raccroche ! : Eve Mozell Marks ** Dans les cordes : Jackie Kallen ** Quitte-moi... si tu peux ! : Louise * Alyson Hannigan dans : ** American Pie : Michelle Flaherty ** Braquage au féminin : Lexi ** American Pie : Marions-les : Michelle Flaherty ** Sexy Movie : Julia Jones ** American Pie 4 : Michelle Flaherty * Maria Bello dans : ** Permanent Midnight : Kitty ** Fenêtre secrète : Amy Rainey ** The Jane Austen Book Club : Jocelyn ** La Momie : La Tombe de l'empereur Dragon : Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell * Drew Barrymore dans : ** Scream : Casey Becker ** Wedding Singer : Julia Sullivan ** Donnie Darko : Karen Pomeroy * Ellen Barkin dans : ** Mélodie pour un meurtre : Helen Cruger ** Dans la peau d'une blonde : Amanda Brooks * Carol Kane dans : ** Transylvania 6-5000 : Lupi ** Jumpin' Jack Flash : Cynthia * Nicole Kidman dans : ** Calme blanc : Rae Ingram ** Malice : Tracy Kennsinger * Anne Heche dans : ** Very Bad Cops : Pamela Boardman ** Rampart : Catherine * 1980 : Midnight Madness : Laura (Debra Clinger) * 1986 : Echo Park : May (Susan Dey) * 1986 : Club Paradis : Jackie (Mary Gross) * 1987 : La Folle Histoire de l'espace : La princesse Vespa (Daphne Zuniga) * 1987 : Dirty Dancing : Bébé Houseman (Jennifer Grey) * 1987 : Dangereuse sous tous rapports : Tracy (Kristin Olsen) * 1988 : Appelez-moi Johnny 5 : Sandy Banatoni (Cynthia Gibb) * 1988 : Police Academy 5 : Officier Kate (Janet Jones) * 1988 : Bloodsport : Janice Kent (Leah Ayres) * 1988 : Tequila Sunrise : Jo Ann Vallenari (Michelle Pfeiffer) * 1988 : La Vie en plus : La fille du rêve (Isabel García Lorca) * 1988 : Danger haute tension : Ellen Rockland (Roxanne Hart) * 1988 : Masquerade : Olivia Lawrence (Meg Tilly) * 1988 : Tapeheads : Belinda Mart (Katy Boyer) * 1989 : Week-end chez Bernie : Gwen Saunders (Catherine Mary Stewart) * 1989 : She-Devil, la diable : Olivia Honey (Maria Pitillo) * 1989 : L'arme fatale 2 : Rika Van Den Haas (Patsy Kensit) * 1989 : Portrait craché d'une famille modèle : Julie Buckman (Martha Plimpton) * 1990 : 58 Minutes pour vivre : Samantha Coleman (Sheila McCarthy) * 1990 : Darkside, les contes de la nuit noire : Susan (Julianne Moore) * 1990 : L'amour dans de beaux draps : Jeanine (Jami Gertz) * 1992 : Cool World : voix de Lonette (Jenine Jennings) * 1992 : Singles : Janet Livermore (Bridget Fonda) * 1992 : Boomerang : Christie (Lela Rochon) * 1993 : Dragon, l'histoire de Bruce Lee : Linda Lee (Lauren Holly) * 1994 : Radio Rebels : Kayla (Amy Locane) * 1995 : Dr. Jekyll et Ms. Hyde : Sarah Carver (Lysette Anthony) * 1996 : Le Club des ex : Shelly Stewart (Sarah Jessica Parker) * 1997 : 8 Têtes dans un sac : Laurie (Kristy Swanson) * 1998 : American History X : Davina Vinyard (Jennifer Lien) * 1999 : Stigmata : Frankie Paige (Patricia Arquette) * 2002 : WiseGirls : Kate (Melora Walters) * 2004 : La toile du mensonge : Abby Turner (Majandra Delfino) * 2010 : L'Assistant du vampire : Mrs. Shan (Colleen Camp) * 2011 : Killing Fields : L'inspecteur Pam Stall (Jessica Chastain) * 2013 : Don Jon : Angela Martello (Glenne Headly) Films d'animation * 1997 : Perfect Blue : Rei (Shiho Niiyama) * 1999 : Jin Roh : Nanami Agawa * 2000 : Sailor Moon R : Promise of the Rose : Fiore (jeune) * 2006 : Barbie au bal des douze princesses : Delia * 2011 : Tekken: Blood Vengeance : Anna Williams (Akeno Watanabe) * 2012 : Drôles d'oiseaux : Gossip Bird 2 * 2013 : Fairy Tail, le film : La Prêtresse du Phœnix : Éclair Télévision Séries télévisées * Alyson Hannigan dans : ** Buffy contre les vampires : Willow Rosenberg ** Angel : Willow Rosenberg ** Veronica Mars : Trina Echolls ** How I Met Your Mother : Lily Aldrin * Anne Heche dans : ** Ally McBeal : Melanie West (saison 4, épisodes 9-15) ** Men in Trees : Leçons de séduction : Marin Frist ** Nip/Tuck : Nikki Moretti (saison 3, épisodes 7-9) * Vanessa Angel dans : ** Code Lisa : Lisa ** Californication : Alison, la mère d'Ava (saison 5, épisode 2) * Terri Garber dans : ** Nord et Sud : Ashton Main Huntoon Fenway ** Cold Case : Affaires classées : Abby Lake (saison 1, épisode 19) * Missy Yager dans : ** Boston Public : Claire Ellison ** Grey's Anatomy : Terri (saison 8, épisode 14) * 1978-1979 : La Préférée : Adélia (Liza Vieira) * 1986-1994 : La Loi de Los Angeles : Abby Perkins (Michele Greene) * 1990 : Twin Peaks : Donna Hayward (Lara Flynn Boyle) * 1994-2000 : La Vie à cinq : Kristen Bennett (Paula Devicq) * 1996-1998 : Urgences : Anna Del Amico (Maria Bello) * 1996-1999 : Clueless : Cher Horowitz (Rachel Blanchard) * 1998-1999 : Mortal Kombat: Conquest : Taja (Kristanna Loken) * 1999-2002 : Roswell : Maria Deluca (Majandra Delfino) * 2004 : Sue Thomas, l'œil du FBI : Dodger (Janaya Stephens) * 2004-2009 : The L Word : Tina Kennard (Laurel Holloman) * 2006 : New York, unité spéciale : Mme Drake (Alexandra Neil) (saison 7, épisode 14) * 2006 : Numb3rs : Skyler Wyatt (Samaire Armstrong) (saison 2, épisode 3) * 2008-2010 : Le 5e commandement : Marie Blank (Christine Döring) * 2009-2012 : Desperate Housewives : Jean (Patrika Darbo) * 2009 : Mon oncle Charlie : Diane (Bellamy Young) (saison 6, épisode 9) * 2010 : Drop Dead Diva : Juge Donaldson (Margo Moorer)2 (saison 2, épisode 7) * 2011 : Suburgatory : Dallas Royce (Cheryl Hines) * 2012- : Derek : Hannah (Kerry Godliman) * 2013 : Cougar Town : Bonnie (Emily Wilson) (saison 4, épisodes 3 et 5) * 2013 : Modern Family : Mme Ebbert (Autumn Withers) (saison 4, épisode 21) Téléfilms * Anne Heche dans : ** Le Choix de Gracie : Rowena Lawson ** Les Fantômes de l'amour : Emily Parker ** Le Combat de ma fille : Melissa * 2004 : Celeste in the City : Céleste Blodgett (Majandra Delfino) * 2011 : Amour, Mariage et Petits Tracas : Courtney (Alyson Hannigan) * 2011 : Voleurs de stars : Iris Garvey (Jennifer Grey) * 2012 : Lune de miel en solo : Cindy (Doireann Ní Chorragáin) * 2013 : Maternité à risque : Mallory Parkes (Rachel Blanchard) * 2013 : La Vérité sur mon mari : docteur Weston (Nancy Stafford) Séries d'animation * 1983-1985 : Wingman : Elise (1ère voix) * 1984 : Cathy la petite fermière : Emilia (Kathleen Barr) * 1985 : Princesse Sarah : Mariette (Maki Yaosaha) * 1985-1988 : Jem et les Hologrammes : Kimber * 1986 : Lazer Tag : Beth Jaren * 1986 : Pollyanna : Nancy * 1986 : Dragon Ball : Mai * 1986-1988 : Juliette je t'aime : Lola (1re voix) * 1986-1990 : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque : Saori Kido (Princesse Athéna), Marine, la princesse Freyja / Flamme, Miho / Mylène, Mû (voix principale), Geist * 1987-1988 : Crying Freeman : Wonshaku * 1989: Super Mario Bros. : Princesse Peach (voix de remplacement) * 1989-1990 : Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque : Gadget (Tress MacNeille) * 1990 : Princesse Zelda : Zelda * 1990-1992 : Sophie et Virginie : Virginie Mercier * 1992-1993 : Conan l'Aventurier : princesse Azurel * 1997-2001 : Sailor Moon : Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Cosmos * 1998-2001 : Love Hina : Mutsumi Otohime (Mutsumi Otohime) * 2002-2005 : Baby Looney Tunes : Voix additionnelles * 2006 : Manny et ses outils : Kelly * 2007-2010 : Mes amis Tigrou et Winnie : Porc-Épine * 2010 : Bakuman * 2011 : Beelzebub : Misaki Oga * 2011 : Hunter X Hunter : Kykyô Zoldig, Menchi * 2012- : Saint Seiya Omega : Athéna / Saori Kido (Shoko Nakagawa) * 2013- : Fairy Tail : Minerva Orlando, Michelle Lobster, Ophiuchus * 2013-2014 : Kill la Kill : Ragyō Kiryuin * My Little Pony : Nasal Customer, Moonlight Raven, Misty Fly, Stormy Flare, Cinnamon Chai * Littlest Petshop : Nutmeg Dash, Poodle, Fluffy, Voix d'ordinateur du Manoir des Biskits * Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show : Clara, Sophie, Shirley Jeux vidéo * 007 Nightfire : Alura McCall * Aion: The Tower of Eternity : Daeva des teintures, instructeur des mages (côté Elyséen) * Buffy contre les vampires : Chaos Bleeds : Willow * Crash Bandicoot: La Vengeance de Cortex : Coco Bandicoot * Darksiders II : Alya * Elsword : Ara Haan * Guild Wars 2 : personnages multiples * Hitman : Diana Burnwood * Mass Effect 3 : soldat Westmoreland * Need for Speed : Poursuite Infernale 2 : voix utilisée pour la description des véhicules * Neverwinter Nights : Linu La'Neral * Puppeteer : Sorcière Lunaire * Saint Seiya : Le Sanctuaire : Saori Kido, Marine * Skylanders Trap Team '': Golden Queen * ''The Longest Journey : Emma * Titanic : Une aventure hors du temps : Lady Georgia Lambeth Autres * Virginie Ledieu a aussi participé à la 50e vidéo du Joueur du Grenier : « Takeshi's Challenge - Partie 2 - FAMICOM » en tant que doubleuse de la voix d'Athena, pour le rôle de cette dernière, et d'elle-même. Liens externes * Page complète sur Voxing Pro Ledieu Virginie Ledieu Virginie Ledieu Virginie Ledieu Virginie